


5:15 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm buying pet food for you tomorrow,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell as she glowered.





	5:15 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm buying pet food for you tomorrow,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell as she glowered after he mentioned her forgetting curfew near the Kents.

THE END


End file.
